Nami's Weak Moment
by Confession68
Summary: My second One Piece One Shot. Slight Angst. Rated T for blood. Nami realizes she's weak and makes a promise to Luffy, but did he hear her?


Author's note: This is my second One Piece One Shot

**Author's note: **This is my second One Piece One Shot. It just came to me while I was listening to Nickelback's: If Everyone Cared, and I just started typing. A lot of my inspiration comes from music. It was a spur of the moment story, so don't flame me too much please. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

I don't own One Piece. I just love it to death!

**Nami's Weak Moment**

The man pulled out a large rifle and pointed it at Luffy. The rest of the crew was standing to the side watching, not concerned. They had already finished off their opponents.

Obviously this man hadn't heard about Luffy and his gomu gomu ability and of he being rubber. Luffy grinned a lopsided confident grin. "You look confident for someone facing a gun..." The man remarked with his own grin.

"Heehee...Of course...I'm always confident I will win." Luffy replied with a chuckle as he stared down the barrel of the gun. Luffy was breathing hard from the exertions of battle. The man laughed as he pulled the trigger multiple times.

Luffy grinned wider as he braced for the impact. The crew looked on with little concern knowing Luffy would just bounce the bullets right back. The bullets finally hit. Luffy's face changed from a grin to a look of shock. He stood up straighter and slowly looked down. Then he slow raised a hand and gentle placed it to his stomach. He slowly pulled away his hand and stared at the blood that was there. He slowly looked back at the man's grinning face. Luffy began to black out, and slowly began to fall backwards.

"_Luffy_!!" yelled Nami running to him first.

The man's laughter rang out into the air, "You see I never take chances. My bullets are made of pointed seastone." he said as he continued to laugh.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she made it to him just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. She sunk to the ground with him. His breathing was ragged and short.

"Luffy!" yelled Chopper running up next to them.

Zoro, Sanji and Franky took off for the man but he ran from them. They chased him down.

Robin and Usopp slowly walked up behind Chopper, Usopp not wanting to see what he knew was going on. Chopper ripped open Luffy's vest to get a better look. There was blood seeping out of each hole.

"Luffy...say something...Luffy...Luffy talk to me please!" begged Nami who was looking down into his face, as tears began to form in her big brown eyes.

He only stared back into her eyes, his breathing hard and ragged.

"Some of the bullets are still inside! I'm going to have to remove them!" Chopper said in a panic. "I think he might have hit some of Luffy's organs! We have to get him back to the ship, now!" he continued.

Zoro, Sanji and Franky appeared then, "We lost him..." said Zoro angry.

"How's he doing?" asked Sanji worried.

"We have to get him back to the ship, now!" ordered Chopper.

They nodded and began to gently lift him. Luffy's hat fell off as they lifted him. Nami knelt down and picked it up, placing it on her head.

"That son of a..." Sanji began to say before closing his eyes in concern, as they carried him gently to the ship.

"That man is going to pay for this!" seethed Zoro.

"Well, we have to find the bastard first..." replied Franky.

xxxx

They finally made it back to Sunny. They tried their best to get Luffy on board without injuring him further. By now Luffy was unconscious. They carried him into the infirmary and gently laid him down. "I need everyone out! Robin you stay and help me with Luffy please?" Chopper asked looking at her.

Robin nodded, "Of course Doctor-san..." she replied. Nami hesitated not wanting to leave the room. However Sanji came up next to her and put an arm around her shoulders leading her out. As soon as they were outside the infirmary Zoro sat down and leaned against the wall. Tears finally flowed from Nami's eyes, as she slid to the floor. Sanji lit a new cigarette and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke. Tears formed in Usopp's eyes. Franky walked a ways with his back turned to them. They were all worried. None of them had expected this to happen. They could hear Chopper's frantic orders and quick shuffling as they worked on Luffy.

"Come on Luffy! Breath!!" they could all hear Chopper yell from inside. Nami placed her head in between her knees covering her ears with her hands as she quietly sobbed. Sanji slid down next to her putting an arm around her. Zoro opened his eyes at that. He was clutching onto his sword so tight that he was shaking. Franky still had his back to everyone. Usopp finally began to cry.

"That's it...There we go...He's breathing again..." They could hear. They all took deep breaths of relief.

"I can't take this!" sobbed Nami head still in between her legs, as she held her head.

"It's going to be alright Nami-san. Luffy has survived worse, remember? He's going to be fine." Sanji reassured.

After about an hour, Chopper finally came out. Everyone looked up at him expectantly. Chopper let out a long sigh before his shoulders drooped and he began to shake, "He should recover just fine..." he said as he now began to cry tears of relief. Sanji, Zoro and Franky all smiled. Nami just kept crying, however they were tears of relief.

"Ca...can I go in...and see him?" asked Nami between hiccups.

"Yes but, allow him to rest. Robin is still nursing him." Chopper replied. Nami nodded then went inside quietly.

"Anyone ready to go hunting?" asked Zoro as he stood. Both Sanji and Franky nodded with deathly serious expressions.

"I...I want to go too..." Usopp chimed in knees shaking. Zoro nodded to him as they all began to leave the ship.

xxxx

Nami slowly approached Luffy's side. Robin looked up as she had come in. She was covered in his blood. She was putting a wet cloth to his fevered brow.

"I...I will do that...You should...go clean up..." Nami said quietly still with the hiccups caused from her sobbing. Robin nodded leaving the cloth on Luffy's forehead as she walked out. Nami walked around to the other side, sat down, and began to re-bathe the cloth in the cool water, and placed it back on his forehead. Luffy's torso was completely wrapped in bandages. His breathing was very shallow. She looked down into his still face. He was so quiet, and he looked so peaceful. She leaned over and kissed his head gently.

"Baka! You were too confident! Now look at you!" she said quietly but vehemently. "You should be more careful you idiot!" she whispered gently into his ear. "What would we do without you?" she continued to whisper into his ear. She leaned back and looked back down into his face. She re-bathed the cloth a second time and began to gently pat it across his face. Tears slowly crept down her cheeks as she did this.

"You idiot..." she continued to whisper. "What would I do without you?..." She gently whispered as more tears flowed down her cheeks, as they dripped down to the bed. "You're my hero...Luffy...Did you know that?" she whispered down to him. "You saved me and my village. You're always saving me..." she continued as she re-bathed the cloth. "When will it be my turn to save you? Even this time it's me you saved...You stood up to that bastard when he had tried to take me from you. You had almost had him too, but he pulled out that gun. He was strong wasn't he? But a coward...When he noticed he was losing, he..." she began to cry more.

The bastard had needed a navigator and decided he would just take Nami. That bastard and his crew were fairly strong. They had put up a good fight against them. However the coward had pulled out a gun and shot Luffy. Who would have thought that he had pointed bullets? Luffy had been furious when he had found out that he had taken Nami. He had torn up the whole town looking for her. They had finally found her, and battled. She remember how pissed he had looked.

"I'm so sorry Luffy...I'm so sorry that I'm so weak...If only I were stronger..." she whispered through her tears as she continued to bathe him with the cool cloth. "I will get stronger...for you...I will...I promise..." she whispered to him.

She put the cloth over his forehead. Then she ran the back of her fingers down his face. Then she opened her hand palm down as she ran it down his shoulder, and then his arm. She stopped when she reached his hand and grabbed a hold of it. Then she gasped. It was faint, but she felt it. Luffy had gently squeezed her hand. 'Had he heard her?' she thought to herself. She smiled through her tears down at him, as she leaned her head down next to his. She fell asleep like that, and that's how the crew found them the next morning.

**The End...**

**Author's Note: **Pointed bullets definitely work on Luffy…I just want to point this out. If it were lame in my story…then I guess Oda and the Don Krieg arc was lame? I don't think so…Also, don't get technical on me…There's a lot of stuff we can get Oda on if we wanna get technical…This is One Piece people…Don't mess up a good thing…Oh and if you watched the English version of the Don Krieg arc, you were jipped. Those were NOT suction cups…Mmkay…? They were actually pointed bullets and they very muchly stuck into his skin and drew a lot of blood…


End file.
